Secret Of a Lifetime
by Life is Full Of Regrets
Summary: It was something that existed long ago. Its power, unchallenged. They tried to recreate it, to be a fighting machine. Alas, they failed. DxS Minor TxV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom**

**Summary: It was something that existed long ago. Its power, unchallenged. They tried to recreate it, to be a fighting machine. Alas, they failed. DxS Minor TxV**

* * *

"Is the experiment ready?" said a voice.

"Yes, we just have to inject the fox's DNA in her and we'll see" said another.

"Let's hope this one succeeds. We can't have anymore failures"

"I understand" replied someone as he took out a needle and prepared to inject a still little girl who was lying down. As the needle pierced her body, she screamed. Her small frame was wrecked with jerks and her eyes were opened wide. When she finally calmed down, the people that had been around her calmly watching her suffering came forward. Hey eyes were closed.

"Is she still alive?" asked one as another placed his finger in front of her nose. Before he could give a reply however, his hand was grabbed and squeezed tightly.

"What is happening?!" exclaimed the unlucky guy. The little girl's eyes were open and glowing red.

"Mother" she called out as the grip tightened. The group of people was already scrambling. They watched as a red light covered her body and slowly transformed her into a fox.

"The DNA of the fox is mixing with her! Her body can accept the mythical creature

DNA!" that was the word anyone ever said in the lab before it blew up in flames. When police finally arrived, all they found were charred remains of the scientists. The little girl was nowhere to be found.

Present Day

"Sam, dear, it's time for school" said a familiar voice as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Morning, Granny" I murmured as I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. She gave me a smile and left while I scurried around the room, throwing on clothes and getting ready.

"Where were you?" I asked, annoyed as Tucker ran up to me.

"I got delayed" said Tucker as he looked everywhere but at me.

"I swear, if it has anything to do with technology, I will kill you" I said before walking off.

"Sam! Hey, Sam! Wait up!" called a voice behind us.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" I asked as I turned around to smile at him.

"I just thought I'd tell you that there's a club meeting today" said Danny as he gave me a smile and walked off. I looked at his retreating back, oblivious to Tucker's all-knowing look which was appearing on his face.

"You like him, don't you?" he asked as he smirked.

"Whatever. Valerie's coming this way. I'll go and find Jazz" I said before walking off, leaving Tucker alone with Valerie.

"Jazz!" I called out when I saw her orange hair among the students. She turned around and I grinned. It was easy to find her in crowds due to her hair colour. It just stood out.

"Hey, Sam!" she called out as she smiled at me and waited for me to catch up to her.

"Are you going to the club meeting today?" I asked as I walked along with her.

"I'm not sure. I'm supposed to be tutoring some other students after school today. If I'm not there, just tell them that and say that I'm sorry" said Jazz as she gave me an apologetic look.

"Well, do your best then, Jazz. I'm off to class now" I said before walking into my classroom. I took my seat next to Danny and waited for Tucker.

"There've been a lot of ghost attacks lately, don't you think?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, my parents are really happy since they can hunt them down" said Danny with a shrug.

"You know, whenever they attack, I get this weird headache and black-out, even if I'm not near to the place" I said, thinking about the times I had just suddenly fainted.

"You did?! Did you go to the doctor?" asked Danny worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm not ill at all, the doctor confirmed it" I said.

"But…then why did you faint?" asked Danny.

"I don't know myself. But let's talk about something else. Like that orange-red glowing thing that always appears with the ghosts" I said, trying to change the subject.

"It seemed like a fox" said Danny.

"But it fights off the ghosts right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it causes a lot of damage too" said Danny.

"I still think it was cruel to hit it" I said.

"Of course, animals over ghosts" said Danny as he grinned at me.

"Yep, you know me" I said with a grin just as Tucker entered the classroom, followed by Valerie and then, Lancer.

"Settle down, class" said Lancer as he began teaching.

"So you guys want to go to the nasty burger after school?" asked Tucker as he continued to look straight ahead, not giving any sign he wasn't paying attention.

"We've got a club meeting. After, that maybe" I said as I did the same.

"I'm not sure. I might have something to do after the club meeting" said Danny.

"Like what? You've been running off a lot recently with really lame excuses" I said, annoyed.

"Yeah, most of the times it's you need the toilet" added Tucker.

"And when we try to find you in the toilet, you're not there at all" I said.

"I can't tell you guys about it. When I'm ready I'll tell you. So please?" pleaded Danny.

"Alright, I won't force it out of you. But whatever secret it is, I hope that it's a safe one" I said, closing my mouth immediately and nudging the two with my feet as Lancer looked at the three of us.

"I hope you're paying attention, Mr. Fenton, Miss Manson and Mr. Foley" said Lancer while we nodded.

"That was a close one" Tucker gave a sigh of relief.

"If it wasn't for Sam warning us, we'd probably be in detention by now" said Danny as he gave me a grin. I smiled back at him. Tucker was looking at the interaction between us with interest.

"Tucker, the way you're looking at us is giving me the creeps" I said as I felt a throbbing pain at the back of my head.

"Urgh…" I groaned as the pain worsened with each passing second.

'_Kill…Kill those insolent humans'_ my eyes opened wide when I heard it.

'_Hurting their kind…so easily, not sparing even a small child, such a murderous aura…' _I clutched at my head as it felt as though it was splitting in two.

"Sam?"

"Miss Manson?"

"Sam! Answer me!" the voices added on to the headache, making it hurt even more.

"I'm fine" I managed to get out before collapsing. When I came to, I was lying on my bed at home.

"What happened?" I murmured as I got up.

"Sam! You're awake!" said a voice beside me before I was pulled into a hug.

"Danny?!" I exclaimed, feeling a blush rising.

"You had me really worried back then. You just collapsed!" said Danny as he separated himself from me, arms still holding onto my shoulders. He looked at me, as though trying to find out what was wrong with me through it.

"You're really pale. Maybe you shouldn't come to school tomorrow" said Danny.

"I'll be fine, don't worry" I said before I felt the pain again. The same pain I always felt when a ghost attacked.

"It hurts…" I murmured as I felt myself blacking out.

Danny POV

I watched in horror as Sam's eyes closed and she fell. A red light was staring to envelop her and outside, I could hear the cries of foxes. I watched as the red light covered her body and with a flash, she was gone. As I ran to the window, I saw a humongous fox outside, with orange and white fur. But what was special about it was that it had more than one tail. There were five tails that swished with its every moment. Its breath was visible and its eyes, silted and bright orange. They glowed and passers-by who saw it screamed in terror while running. I transformed and flew outside. It turned to face me.

"_You are…the girl's friend" _I heard its voice in my mind.

"How are you related to Sam?" I asked, not wanting to hurt it since I knew for sure Sam was somewhere inside this beast.

"_I will not let any human harm her again" _it said before leaping off. One leap carried it over buildings and it landed far away from me.

"Hey, get back here!" I yelled as I flew after it. On the ground there were cries of 'Look, it's Danny Phantom!' I sighed as I continued to chase after the fox. It was tall in height but in weight, it seemed as though it was weightless, being able to leap long distances. I could barely see it as it kept leaping, probably towards the ghost. When I reached, I groaned as I saw it was the box ghost.

"_You carry the same scent as them" _it said as one of its tail slammed into the box ghost, sending him fazing through the wall.

"What are you doing?" I yelled out as I flew forward.

"_Obliterating him"_ it said as the box ghost came fazing back.

"I am the box ghost!" yelled out the box ghost.

"Who are you!" he added as an afterthought.

"_You have no need to know, imbecile"_ it said as it tails starting to swing at the box ghost once more.

"Stop it!" I said as the fox continued its attack on the box ghost. Sighing, I resorted to freezing the fox and capturing the box ghost in the thermos. As soon as he got in the thermos, the ice broke and the fox was there, glaring at me and baring its teeth.

"_You…why are you stopping me?"_ it asked.

"Because Sam would never want to kill anyone even if it was a ghost" I answered. My reply seemed to have shocked it as it calmed down and red light covered it once more, slowly transforming the fox back into Sam.

"How did Sam become like this anyway?" I murmured as I picked her up and flew her home. When I had safely got her home, I made sure that she was alright before flying home.

Sam's POV

When I woke up, I was tucked in my bed and it was already night time. I looked around; everything was in its place, so why did I have such a weird dream? Deciding that a walk would help me clear my mind, I slipped into something casual before sneaking out. As I breathed in the cool night air, I looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkling back. What I didn't notice was a stranger approaching me from behind.

"Hey, little girl, wanna hang out?" asked a deep, musky voice behind me. That voice immediately gave me the creeps as I ignored him and quickened my pace, wanting to get away from him.

"Come on, don't be like this" he said as I felt his hand grab my arm forcefully.

"Let me go now" I said, careful to keep any fear I was feeling out of my voice.

"Oh come on now, babe, you know you want me" that was what made me snapped. Turning around, I threw a punch at him, causing him to let go of my arm. Taking the chance, I began to run back to my home with him chasing after me. It was then I realized if he knew where I lived he would be able to harass me. I didn't notice Phantom flying in the skies as I ran, trying to think of a way to shake him off and run home.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you chasing her?" asked another voice behind me. Turning around, I saw Phantom standing in front of the terrified man.

"She…she stole from me!" he said.

"What? I did not! You were trying to get me to follow to some place and do god-knows-what to me!" I yelled out.

"I think the girl's story is much more believable, mister" said Phantom before he knocked the man unconscious.

"Why don't I give you a lift home?" asked Phantom as he extended his hand towards me.

"Yeah, thanks" I said as I gratefully accepted his offer.

"Thanks for flying me home" I said when we landed on the front steps of my mansion.

"It was nothing. Try not to take walks at night" he said with a smile before he bided me farewell. Sneaking back into my room through the window, I took a shower to clean off the dirt that had accumulated.

"I should be cleaning the pipe soon" I said as I stared at my hands and clothes which were covered in grime and dirt.

The next day

"You're early today" I said as Tucker came running up.

"Yeah, my mum had something to do with it" said Tucker sheepishly.

"What about you? How are you? You just fainted yesterday for no reason" said Tucker.

"I'm fine, just fatigued I guess" I said as I walked ahead.

"I guess that's good enough. You do seem tired" said Tucker as he tried to catch up to my pace.

"Morning, you two" said Danny as he fell into step beside me.

"Morning" I said.

"Yo, dude! What's up?" said Tucker as he grinned at him.

"Tucker, you jolly well know that the sky is what's above us. Get my drift?" I said with s smirk.

"Hey! That's rude you know" said Tucker as he clutched his chest in mock agony.

"I'm just warning you not to try that around Valerie. You might just end up with a black eye and a broken heart" I said with a shrug as I noticed Valerie approaching us yet again.

"And there's the cue for me and Danny to scram" I said before grabbing his arm and running off.

"Sam? Why are we running?" asked Danny as we ran.

"Giving Tucker some alone time with his girlfriend" I replied as we ran into the class room.

"Oh…but I thought they were friends" said Danny as he looked at quizzically.

"Clueless" I muttered as we sat.

"Hey!" said Danny while I smirked. We were disturbed by a loud explosion coming outside.

"What's going on?" I asked as the school began to shake. Grabbing onto the windowsill with Danny, I looked out and saw smoke. It clouded my vision and it wasn't long before I felt my eyes closing.

Danny POV

I watched as yet again, the red light enveloped Sam and she disappeared. I wouldn't be able to transform here since many students were around and one of them might have seen. I was surprised when the fox face appeared in front of me. It smashed the wall while a shield protected the class from the impact and concrete that was thrown about.

"_Come" _it said as it lowered its head so I could climb on it. I jumped onto it, to the awe and amazement of my classmate.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked it ran off, leaping over buildings.

"_The girl would've been sad if something happened to you"_ it said. I was about to reply when I felt my ghost sense go off.

"You knew that a ghost was going to come didn't you?" I asked as it kept leaping, surprising the people going about their daily lives.

"_You should take this time to transform. My fur should be able to hide you" _it said. Hiding in its fur, I took the chance to transform and fly beside it.

"How did you know?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"_I can sense ghosts even if they're only half. We nine-tailed foxes are much more advanced than any humans or animals" _it explained.

"But you only have five tails" I said.

"_Sam must accept me first before I can fully surface. If I had all nine tails now, it means that she is no more"_ it said as it finally stopped in front of an old warehouse. I blasted open the door and found Plasmius.

"What are you doing here, Vlad?" I asked as I walked forward, glaring.

"What does it look like I'm doing Daniel?" said Vlad as he smiled mockingly at me. I was about to reply when I saw the ceiling above him creaking. Vlad looked up as well, just in time to see a giant paw coming towards him and stepping on him.

"Nine-tailed fox!" I called out in surprise.

"_He is not related to the incident" _I heard it murmur before removing its paw.

"I see you even brought a pet with you, Daniel" said Vlad as he fazed out from the ground to see bared fangs at him. It opened its mouth and I saw fire forming in the depths of its mouth before coming forward and burning Vlad. Even though he went intangible the fire was still able to touch and hurt him. I watched as the fox wrapped its tail around Vlad and brought him up to eye level.

"I will take away your ghost powers" was all it said before its eyes glowed and I watched as his ghost half was separated from his human half. Suddenly, Vlad's ghost half disappeared and the fox's eyes stopped glowing.

"_I see…I must be at full power to be able to do that"_ its voice faded as the red light enveloped it once more and transformed it into Sam.

Sam POV

When I opened my eyes, I was lying in a warehouse. Looking around, I saw Phantom and Mayor Masters.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Hmm…I might as well eliminate this threat" I turned around to look at Mayor Masters only to find myself looking at a ghost. I watched, frozen as an ecto blast came my way.

* * *

**An idea i had. I thought it was pretty interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A new update after so long . It's kind of short but bear with me. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sam!!" I heard Phantom yell before the ecto blast froze right in front of me. I stared at it, confused. I was sure I was going to be toast. Looking around, I saw Phantom frozen in place along with vampire-like ghost. Walking in front of them, I waved a hand in front of their faces, only to find they weren't reacting at all.

"What's going on?" I said just as the ecto blast began moving again and blasted the ground which I had just been sitting on. I watched as the vampire-like ghost threw another ecto blast at me. Phantom flew in front of me and blocked it with one of his own. I looked on confused. Weren't they just frozen? And why were they not as confused as I was? It was really tiring to be asking myself this and trying to run from the ghost's attacks.

"Cover your ears" whispered Phantom as he appeared behind me. I watched as he got in front of the ghost and opened his mouth. I immediately covered my ears and braced myself when I felt the building shaking. The ghost was knocked to the wall and became unconscious. I watched as two black rings appeared at its' waist and transformed it into Mayor Masters.

"Mayor Masters is the ghost?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"It's better if you don't tell anyone. Who knows what he'll do to you or your family" said Phantom as he stepped in front of me.

"What did he mean when he said I was a threat?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" said Phantom.

"You know something don't you?" I said as I looked at him. He backed away, not meeting my eyes and rubbing his neck.

"You're hiding something" I said as I stared into his eyes, trying to get him to falter and tell me the truth.

"Nothing you have to worry about" said Phantom before grabbing me and taking to the sky.

"Hey!" I yelled out in surprise.

"I won't drop you, if that's what you're thinking" said Phantom, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You could at least warn me" I said, still getting accustomed to the feel of flying in the air.

"Where do you live? I'll see you home" he said, looking at me.

"It's over there" I said, pointing towards the mansion. When he dropped me off on the balcony, he smiled at me and said,

"Stay safe" Nodding I watched until he was only a speck in the sky before turning and entering my room, only to find that it had been ransacked. Staring in horror at the scene before me, I immediately ran down, worried for my Granny.

"Granny?" I called out as I flew down the stairs, only to see her collapsed on the floor. Rushing forward, I gently lifted her head and checked her for any injuries.

"Water…." Her voice was weak.

"Wait here, I'll go and get it" I said, attempting to keep my voice from faltering and myself from stumbling as I made my way to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Hurrying back, I placed the glass at her lips and tipped it gently, to allow a small trickle of water to make it into her mouth. I watched as she drank slowly and with some difficulty. When it was finished, I hurried back to get more water and when I came back, she was sitting up, looking much better. Handing her the glass of water, I asked,

"What happened, Granny? Why were we…attacked?" I asked. I could see that all the valuable items in the house had remained untouched. Whoever had broken in obviously had not been looking to rob our valuables.

"I have no idea, bubeleh. I had just returned home and was going to the kitchen when I felt something hit me on the back of my head. I don't remember anything after that" Gasping, I immediately checked for any sign of blood or swelling and saw only a bruise.

"I think we'd better call a doctor to make sure" I said, making my way to the phone and dialing the family doctor. Having done that, I called the police, explaining the situation to them. When the door bell rang, I peeked cautiously through the peep hole and seeing our family doctor on the steps, I opened the door, letting him in and closing the door after him.

"What happened here?" Mr. Gray asked as he looked at the state the mansion was in.

"Someone broke in. He didn't take anything of value from here though. I still don't know about the other rooms" I said as we helped my grandmother onto the sofa.

"Samantha, shouldn't you check the other rooms? I'll look after your grandmother" he said as he examined Granny's wound.

"But…"I began to protest, only to be cut short by Granny's,

"It's all right, bubeleh. I'll be fine" Reluctantly, I turned away and went up, checking in my room for anything that was taken and being careful not to touch anything. The other rooms had also been ransacked though it wasn't as bad as mine or Granny's room. All the valuable things in the mansion had not been touched or damaged as far as I could and reporting back to my Granny, I sat next to her, awaiting the arrival of the police which was soon. Letting them in, I stepped back as they begun to inspect the house and asked questions which was mostly answered by me. When they had taken what evidence they could find, they promised to send a few cops to act as bodyguard so that we could rest with peace of mind. Thanking them, I saw them to the door.

"Granny?" I called out when I noticed she wasn't sitting on the sofa.

"Gone…gone…" hearing the murmurs, I made my way towards my Granny's room and saw her staring at a drawer, murmuring.

"What's gone, Granny?" I asked, concerned as I took in Granny's panic-stricken face. When she saw me, she calmed down and smiling, said,

"It's nothing bubeleh. Don't worry" she said. I was not convinced but I let the matter go, unwilling to pursue it. Mr. Gray had asked to make sure Granny got plenty of sleep and I had to make sure she did.

"Bubeleh, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed? There's school tomorrow" nodding, I told her to have an early night and went up to my room. I didn't think I would be able to sleep but as I climbed into my bed, I felt a warm, comforting feeling and soon I was asleep.

The next day, I waited for Danny and Tucker. I hadn't planned on telling them that my house had been robbed but it seemed that I had no choice. Valerie lived close to me and had obviously seen the police and suspected something was up and had told Tucker. Unable to stand the two of them interrogating me like some criminal, I had gave in and told them everything.

"You managed to sleep despite all that?" said Tucker as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Yes, I did" I said, sighing as I did so. The interrogating was still ongoing and I could see no way I could get out of it. What I wouldn't give for a distraction, I thought. Just as I did, we heard screams from outside. Rushing to the window and peering down, I saw a huge spider terrorizing the students. Turning to look at Danny and Tucker, I saw them looking in horror at it. Spotting us, it began to swing one of its gigantic legs towards the building, its intent clear. We watched in horror as it neared, already picturing the worst scenario.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this latest update! Chapters might get longer over time but I make no promises! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
